castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marsh
Marsh is the twenty-seventh level in the game Castle Crashers. This level is one of the most challenging levels in Insane Mode; along with Lava World, Desert, Full Moon, and Wizard Castle Interior. It is also potentially one of the most time-consuming levels in the entire game, along with Full Moon, due to the massive amounts of enemies fought in this singular level alone. Walkthrough You firstly need to stop by the Flooded Temple and go to the Marsh level immediately afterwards as it instantly unlocks after you've entered the aforementioned Flooded Temple. * Wave 1: 5 Skeletons. Quickly run to the right and knock the Skeleton off the dead Peasant and start to fight 5 Skeletons. 2 Peasants will watch your bravery and aid you in your battle. * Wave 2: 4 Skeletons. * Bonus Wave: Up to 6 Skeletons. Continue to the right; fight the 4 Skeletons that are alerted by a crow. * Wave 3: 8 Skeletons: 4 Regular, 4 Beefy. Moving along, your 2 same Peasants that aided you will run right through the encounters of both the Necromancer and Evil Wizard once again. 8 Skeletons will rise from their gravestones with help from the Necromancer and 4 will be turned into Beefy Skeletons with help from the Evil Wizard. Don't be afraid to use a Sandwich if you have one to combat these foes, unless you're playing on Insane Mode, in which using a Sandwich is a terrible idea. * Wave 4: 3 Snakeys. * Wave 5-6: 3 Snakeys; however, 3 more Snakeys can be encountered if first sneaking in the back of the houses, triggering the Snakeys in the tree, and turning back to the house but this time also running towards the front of the house. After the Beefy Skeletons Fight, make your way to the right where you will face off against 3 sets of 3 Snakeys ready to fight the player(s). * Wave 7: 4 Snakeys, 1 Troll Mother, and an infinite supply of Trolls. Continue on your way through, and the 4th set will instead hold 4 Snakeys that drop from the decayed looking castle wall. These 4 Snakeys will be paired up with the Troll Mother and her Trolls; Be sure to take out the Troll Mother when it appears as it will spawn Trolls infinitely until it's killed. * Wave 8: 4 Snakeys. After the time consuming fight with the aforementioned Troll Mother, you'll fight another set of 4 Snakeys, this time however, a Peasant will aid you in fending off against the Snakeys. * Wave 9: 4 Snakeys. Afterwards, that same Peasant will run through a cutscene where there's 1 Peasant and 2 Civilians fighting again, another set of 4 Snakeys. You will also see a pet just waiting out in the open seemingly for you, just don't forget to touch it in order to unlock it. * Wave 10: 4 Snakeys. Finally, you'll fight your final set of 4 Snakeys, with assistance provided by the aforementioned Peasant and the 2 Civilians. After your last set of 4 Snakeys, move towards the massive grouped corn stalks and into the next level. . Beefy Skeletons Fight Now there isn't really much to talk about this fight on Normal Mode, aside from the expected damage output that the Skeletons do, but on Insane Mode this fight is challenging and is one of the most hardest parts of the game. Beefy Skeletons can kill you in 3-4 hits, most of the devastating attacks come from a deadly combo of punching and throwing, doing a good 600+ damage per combo. There are many ways to go about this fight: 1. Play aggressively towards killing the first, quick lead Beefy Skeleton. This will lead to the other Beefy Skeletons turning into assist and support characters. You can do this by using the Beefy Juggle. 2. Splash Attack spam efficiently. 3. Use Health Potions sparingly. It may seen like you're nearing death after getting hit twice by a Beefy Skeleton, but you should really only heal when you see your character get pulled from out of the air by a Beefy Skeleton. 4. Arrow spam. This is a slower method involving the exploitation of the Beefys getting stuck on a wall. You really have to only look out for 2 things: the lead Beefy Skeleton coming towards you and the assist and support regular Skeletons using their Magic Projectile, Magic Jump, Air Projectile, and Splash Attack. 5. Play aggressively towards killing all 4 Beefy Skeletons. You die fast, you kill them faster in return. Weapons * Skeletor Mace - Can be dropped by Skeletons including the 4 Beefy Skeletons. * Panic Mallet - In the hidden gravestone by the small hill, destroy the gravestone. * Fishing Rod - Cardinal required; Dead Peasant corpse after Beefy Skeletons Fight. * Snakey Mace - Can be dropped by Snakeys. There are 25 Snakeys in Marsh, so you have the best chance of having this weapon drop here than in Medusa's Lair. * Gold Sword - Use the Shovel to dig in the Dig Spot behind the Snakey establishment, in between both of the houses. * Candlestick - Use the Shovel to dig in the Dig Spot right in front of the Snakey establishment. Animal Orbs Frogglet.png Snailburt.png * Frogglet - Dig spot by the third shack just before the Beefy Skeletons Fight. * Snailburt - Out in the open near the torn shack right by the fighting Peasant, 2 Civilians (1 Beefy), and 4 Snakeys. Notes * Green Knight has a miserable time on this level due to his Heavy Attack and that his Heavy Attack makes the Beefy Skeletons Fight all the more harder. * Skeletons are pretty different than the high damaging Snakeys in the sense that they'll dish out a larger chunk of damage than the Snakeys could ever hope of achieving; just be careful of getting hit too many times by the Skeletons. Also Skeletons, contrary to popular belief, don't always consistently do massive amounts of damage to players, as in the Beefy Skeletons Fight the regular Skeletons strangely do a lot less damage to you. * Breaking gravestones will make skeletons rise from the ground, but this will get you more Gold and XP and is entirely up to the player(s) to destroy the gravestones. Defeat all the Skeletons and destroy all the gravestones if you wish. * Be absolutely careful of the Snakeys in Insane Mode, as they'll rupture through your health with ease as their Magic Jump, Magic Projectile, and arrows will do a massive chunk to you. Snakeys, only on the Original versions (Xbox 360, PS3) of Castle Crashers, can Critical Strike for a tremendously massive 999 damage, but only with their Snakey Mace. In the Remastered versions (Xbox One, PC) however, the Snakey Mace will instead Poison you, which gives you much more space for error. Also, you'll most likely see your Peasant and Civilian allies effortlessly die to the Snakeys, in which only you and/or other players will be left fighting the Snakeys. * NPC Skeletons, besides the very first two that are encountered, are immune to poison in Marsh. So playing as Green Knight is both an advantage and disadvantage, especially in Insane Mode. The disadvantage being that Skeletons will only take 1 damage per magic cast, don't suffer Poison DoT and aren't knocked back by Green Knight's magic. The advantage is that Green Knight can gain lots of XP by spamming magic on the Skeletons as it'll only do again, 1 damage on them. There are 23 Skeletons immune to poison, 10 of which are optional to fight. Meaning if you just spam magic on Skeletons as Green Knight you'll grind through 3,800 XP on Normal Mode and 38,000 XP on Insane Mode! However, this isn't recommended on Insane Mode so try at your own risk. * The Skeletons summoned by the breaking gravestones will not move until attacked unless you're playing as Green Knight in which they won't move if you're using your poison magic on them, which is again, good for XP grinding. * An Imp will always appear once in Marsh after you've killed one of the 3 Snakeys, which is right after the Beefy Skeletons Fight. * If you sneak past the Snakey establishment, which is by going by and past the Gold Sword Dig Spot, the Snakey in one of the houses will not be alerted and you can ignore the 3 Snakeys that normally will attack the player(s) that get too close to the Snakeys' establishment and you kill all the other 3 of the Snakeys hiding in the tree ready to ambush the player(s) effectively skipping a set of Snakeys. Unless, you try to fight the Snakeys that are hiding the in the tree and you get too close to the Snakey establishment, in which, the Snakey in one of said establishment will be alerted, and the player(s) will fight a total of 6 Snakeys at once. The largest amount of Snakeys you can ever fight at once in the entire game. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is called -Swampland- by Waterflame. * The 4 NPC Beefy Skeletons actually have less health than their normal counterparts on Insane Mode. * This is the only level in the game that NPC Skeletons are immune to Poison. * The two Peasants that help the player through the graveyard can be seen dead on the floor after defeating all the skeletons at the Beefy Skeletons Fight, they were presumably killed by the Snakeys. * NPC Peasants and Civilians can die in this level. * In total, there are 5 Peasants (1 is dead on the ground and the two Peasants that aid you against the Skeletons presumably died to the Snakeys after the Beefy Skeletons Fight) and 2 Civilians (One of the Civilians is a Beefy) in Marsh. * Even if the two NPC Peasants die in the graveyard by the Skeletons in Insane Mode, they'll still run past by the Beefy Skeletons Fight. * The Beefy Civilian will not follow the player(s) into the Corn Boss level. * This is the only level in the entire game where a boss reappears for the second time to fight, with the same boss mechanics as last time. This time, however, you can't see how much health the Troll Mother has while fighting it. * When The Necromancer revives the dead, one of the Skeletons are dancing. Video Walkthroughs in Marsh on Normal Mode.]] in Marsh on Insane Mode part 1.]] in Marsh on Insane Mode part 2.]] in Marsh on Insane Mode part 1.]] in Marsh on Insane Mode part 2.'']] Succession Category:Locations